In connection with food and beverage products, such as coffee expresso, and the like there is a need for a dispensing machine for dispensing steam. It is impractical and/or relatively dangerous to have a large tank of water constantly heated to the boiling point so that steam may be available on demand. It is impractical to have a small tank in connection with such a steam generator since it must be constantly refilled. If a large tank is used and the temperature of the water is maintained below the boiling point of water, there will be a time lag necessary to bring the temperature up to the boiling point whereby it is not possible to have steam on demand.
The present invention is directed to a solution to the problem of how to have steam on demand at the most economical and safe arrangement for heating the steam and a solution to the problems attendant thereto.